


Something Sweet

by villager_bxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Ore Monogatari AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sexual Harassment, only for one scene though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villager_bxx/pseuds/villager_bxx
Summary: Bokuto saves an attractive stranger on the train and falls in love at first sight.or, the Ore Monogatari au that wasn't needed but got written anyway





	1. Someone new

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't seen or read ore monogatari it's not necessary to understand this fic since it won't follow the original story line fully even though i'll be taking bits and pieces from it here and there(though it is really cute and i recommend it if you want a different kind of shojo romance story)
> 
> with that all said enjoy!

 

"Hey doesn't that look off to you?"  
  
It starts on the train to school. There isn't practice that day so unlike normal, Bokuto is taking the later train with Kuroo instead of their usual earlier one. It's a lot more crowded on the later trains; something Bokuto tends to notice every time he has to take it, much to Kuroo's minor inconvenience since he voices it every time as well. On the later train there's a good mix of business men and various students from all over the prefecture with uniforms Bokuto doesn't recognize most of the time.  
  
Looking to where Kuroo's pointing, he can see one of those unfamiliar uniforms on a boy around his age with his back turned to them, facing the door. Bokuto raises himself on the tips of his toes to try and get a better view, but there doesn't seem to be anything particularly odd about him. Maybe the way he's gripping his bag's strap a little too tight to the point that his knuckles turn white or how Bokuto was unsure if his black hair was just naturally messy or if he intentionally styled it that way, but other than that nothing.  
  
Kuroo sighs and forcibly turns his head to the right. "There. Doesn't that guy seem kinda shifty?"  
  
Bokuto tilts his head, momentarily confused. He hadn't noticed before but directly behind Mr. messy-haired-unfamiliar-uniform was a man, probably middle aged by the looks of him. The man shifts forward a little, obstructing Bokuto's view of Messy hair. He cranes his neck above the crowd and the sight he sees makes him see red.  
  
Now he could see why the man had moved closer to Mr. messy hair, because this middle aged creep decided to cop a feel of the poor guy's ass while he'd been forced into a corner on the crowed train. He can't get a good look at Messy hair's face from where he's standing but the little grimace Bokuto can see the guy making in the windows' reflection as he's shoved further into the tight corner tells him enough.  
  
Bokuto pulls the strap of his bag off his head and shoves it at Kuroo before he can protest. By no means is Bokuto the tallest guy he knows, he's not short either but his height's never been something that could intimidate most people alone. What Bokuto was however, was big. Years of volleyball have kept him well built and even in his stiff uniform, it shows. So there's no real objections when he suddenly forces his way through the packed train car to get to the crammed corner Messy hair and the bastard groping him are.  
  
Without a second thought Bokuto grabs the creep's hand and pulls it high above his head. He couldn't tell from where he was standing before but Bokuto's actually taller than both of them. _Good_ , he thinks, _maybe that'll get him to back off quicker_. The asshole turns to him, ready to yell until he gets a look at Bokuto. Whatever expression he's making must be scary because the assailant turns sheet white. Bokuto's still not let go of his hand, keeping a tight grip on his wrist.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he says darkly. Or, it's meant to be that way but Bokuto's always had trouble with volume control so he more shouts it. It startles and grabs the attention of pretty much everyone in the train car to the little corner the three of them are in. The creeper looks around nervously then has the nerve to look offended at Bokuto.  
  
"What the hell yourself! Let go of me, I didn't do anything!" He can tell he's trying to get Bokuto to back down due to the scene they're causing, but Bokuto can't be bothered to care right now.  
  
Instead he pulls the creep away from Mr. Messy hair to properly yell in his face. "Like hell you didn't do anything, I _just_ saw you groping this guy here!" Bokuto knows he's probably full on screaming at the guy now, but it matches with the uncontained anger he's feeling so he finds it fits.  
  
"Was not! Why would I feel up a guy? 'Specially this scrawny ass kid over here." He gave Bokuto a sleazy grin, only further pissing him off. "Though in those track pants you have to admit even if I did swing that way, the guy's practically asking for it."  
  
That does it. Bokuto's fist goes flying faster than he can fully process what the bastard implied. Luckily for him, Kuroo's by his side in a moment just barely having pulled him back from decking the creep like he deserves.  
  
"Did you see that!" the creep looks around at the other passengers. "He just tried to hit me!"  
  
"Yeah, he should've, but since I'm deciding to be kind I'm not letting my friend here do that." Kuroo says coolly. For a moment it looks like the creep actually thinks Kuroo's on his side until he's flashed with one of his cat-like grins. "I wouldn't want him getting in trouble for assault even if you do deserve it. That's why we'll just go to the station police instead so they can deal with you."  
  
Kuroo's grip on Bokuto's arm loosens as he begins to calm down. He's still got an iron hold on the man's wrist, probably hard enough to leave some bruises at this point. Bokuto's seething and if he were to believe anyone when they recounted the rare occurrences when he got truly angry as he was now, it must've been something to see judging by the fearful glances the creep's giving him.  
  
"Um."  
  
A new, lower voice speaks up. Bokuto must've still been glaring since the speaker leans away slightly when he turns to face them.  
  
"Thank you, for intervening."  
  
Bokuto swears that things like love at first sight aren't something that actually happens. How could it be? Who could tell just from a look that they're in love with somebody they just met? It just didn't make any sense, even to him.  
  
Holy hell was he wrong.  
  
The owner of the low new voice, Mr. messy hair himself, is goddamn gorgeous. He's a little shorter than Bokuto, just enough for it to be noticeable. Along with the messy dark hair (which looks so insanely soft that he has to remind himself not to reach out and touch), he has narrow eyes that Bokuto can't discern the color from. Whether it's due to the poor lighting in the train car or it's just that dark that there'd be no way of him telling unless he was to get up close, which again he cannot do unless he wants to be like the creep Bokuto had just chewed out in front of everyone, he can't tell.  
  
It doesn't stop him from wanting to find out still. Even without a color to assign to them, this guy's probably got the prettiest eyes Bokuto's ever seen. They're a bit cold and calculating but instead of being off-putting like you'd expect they actually fit his expression well. For someone who was just being harassed on the train by some stranger, he's actually rather calm. At least he seems it with an untelling neutral expression; though the way his grip on his bag is only just now starting to loosen, Bokuto can see otherwise. The only other real show of emotion is a hint of gratitude in the way he's looking at him. Even shaken from an assault Mr. messy hair looks amazing and he can't help feeling guilty admitting that to himself.  
  
He only realizes that he's been staring dumbly at this total stranger- albeit a very attractive stranger -when Kuroo suddenly elbows him in the side as they pull into the next stop.  
  
The four of them get off (or three get off, one gets dragged) and head to the nearest security office. As Bokuto and Akaashi, which he learns in fact is Mr. Gorgeous messy hair's actual name, recount what happened on the train the creep still tries vainly to cover his ass and even goes as far as repeating what he'd said to Bokuto on the train.  
  
This time however, Kuroo isn't fast enough to stop him and he actually does deck the guy. Right in front of the officer.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto gets in trouble at school, suspended from classes and club activities for a week. It would've been longer if both Kuroo and their coach hadn't put in a good word for him. It still sucked though because aside from the short bout of yelling he'd gotten from his mom before he was able to explain what happened- that actually earned him some yakiniku for dinner -he was also incredibly bored staying home all day while all his friends were at school or at club.  
  
Being as active as Bokuto was, he could only stay put in a room for so long before he went a little stir crazy from it. And being forced to stay in his house all day for a week was not helping in any way.  
  
Even though he'd been stuck spending the majority of the day sulking about in his room because of it, Bokuto couldn't help thinking back to that day. When he saved Akaashi- or more accurately, when he met Akaashi. After he'd made the dumb decision of punching out the creep, Akaashi had to leave soon after, claiming he was going to be late for school. At least he hadn't left Bokuto with nothing though, he'd smiled briefly at him, once again thanking them for helping before going.  
  
Wait, them? Oh yeah, Kuroo was there too. It was almost too easy to forget that his best friend had also been present to when Bokuto had unknowingly saved what must be an angel or something because my _god_. Needless to say, he had a hard time getting his mind off Akaashi.  
  
"You having fun stuck in your room?"  
  
Bokuto jumps at Kuroo's voice, half of him falling off his bed in the process. "You ever heard of knocking? I thought my mom raised you better than this." Bokuto says, glaring at his best friend upside down.  
  
"Please, if either one of us needed lessons in being polite it's you." Kuroo shakes his head. " I don't know how your mom dealt with such a noisy kid."  
  
Bokuto made an offended noise, throwing the nearest item he can get his hands on at the other boy. In this case it's an old copy of Volleyball monthly that Kuroo expertly dodges, laughing at Bokuto's poor aim. Sometimes he really wonders why they were friends.  
  
The real reason behind that was pretty simple actually. When Kuroo moved into the apartment complex that Bokuto and his family lived in, their moms became fast friends so they often spent time together at each others places when they were little. Even though Kuroo liked riling Bokuto up and Bokuto's naturally loud nature often annoyed Kuroo, they got along well enough that they stayed friends to this day.  
  
"It's so boring here all day Kuroo!" Bokuto whined melodramatically.  
  
"It's just for a week and it's your own fault you're stuck here. I still can't believe you actually punched that guy right in front of a cop." Kuroo snickered, dodging a weak hit Bokuto swung at him.  
  
"Stop laughing! It's not that funny."  
  
Kuroo looked like he was about to argue when the door suddenly opened, revealing Bokuto's mom. "Kou a boy's here to see you. He says his name's Keiji?"  
  
He exchanged a look with Kuroo who looked just as confused. Bokuto shrugged. "Let him in." She nodded before going back into the hall.  
  
"Who's Keiji?" Kuroo asked.  
  
"I dunno. Don't think there's a Keiji in my class. Yours?"  
  
Kuroo shook his head. "Nah. But you're gonna let this guy into your room like this?"  
  
Bokuto looked around his room. Usually it didn't look that bad, a little messy maybe but nothing unlivable. In the day he had to spend entirely in there though, Bokuto suddenly realized just how much of a wreck his room had become as a victim of his boredom.  
  
"...Is it that bad?" Bokuto said sheepishly.  
  
"I wouldn't let a stranger see me living like this."  
  
Bokuto cursed, quickly gathering up anything he'd left out on the floor and started shoving it into his closet. Old magazines, dirty clothes, half finished food and their wrappers all were being clumsily crammed in until a soft knock was at the door.  
  
"Mom just a sec!" Bokuto shouted, still desperately trying to clean up. "Don't let him in yet everything's a mess, there's food and underwear-!"  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Bokuto froze. He knew that voice, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about its owner since they'd met. Slowly, he turned to see none other than Akaashi standing in his doorway. He had no idea what to do. After spending the majority of the day daydreaming about him, Akaashi was now standing in his doorway like he did it all the time. Good god how did he already have it so bad for this guy? Could he really be blamed for it though? It was unfair how effortlessly amazing Akaashi was, at least in Bokuto's eyes. Someone like that wasn't somebody you just meet out of nowhere. It had to be fate he decided.  
  
Kuroo cleared his throat, bringing Bokuto back to reality. The reality where Akaashi was awkwardly shifting in his doorway and Kuroo had a shit eating grin having caught Bokuto practically drooling over him. He straightened up immediately, dropping the things he'd been trying the shove into his closet.  
  
"Oh h-hey! Wait, your name's Keiji?" Bokuto stuttered out.  
  
Akaashi nodded. "That's my given name. I wanted to properly thank you for what you did yesterday so I asked the police at the station for your address." He held out a plastic bag to Bokuto. "Here."  
  
Turns out Akaashi had brought a shortcake as a thanks for saving him the other day. Bokuto wasn't sure what to expect it to taste like seeing as he'd never had shortcake before. A part of him was aware that Akaashi was watching him as he took his first bite but the second he tasted it Bokuto quickly forgot because couldn't believe how good it was. He grabbed another piece and another until before he knew it almost all of Akaashi's shortcake was gone.  
  
"What the heck was that? Akaashi!" Bokuto suddenly turned his attention back to the other boy. Akaashi had a satisfied expression for a reason that went entirely over Bokuto's head. "This is so good! I don't think I've ever had anything like this before!"  
  
Akaashi smiles at him and Bokuto nearly chokes on the delicious dessert because of it. "I'm glad. I made it myself."  
  
Bokuto gapes at him, distantly he can hear Kuroo making a comment about how ridiculous he looks but he can't help it. If he wasn't sure Akaashi Keiji was an angel before, he's certain of it now.  
  
"You- you made this?! You're amazing!"  
  
"You're being too loud Bokuto." Kuroo laughs, watching Akaashi jump at the sudden praise.  
  
He shakes his head, averting his gaze away from Bokuto. "It's nothing really. My friend's actually the one who taught me. He's a lot more skilled than me at this."  
  
It's Bokuto's turn to shake his head. He practically inhales another piece of the cake. "Oh 'ay! 'His ih rehe goh! 'Or ah ahmayhin aykor!" Bokuto says enthusiastically between bites.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Who's the one with the crappy manners now Mr. I-talk-with-my-mouth-full?" Kuroo snaps, punctuating his sentence with a bite of cake.  
  
Bokuto throws a glare at his friend before returning his attention back to Akaashi. "I said, this is really good!"  
  
Akaashi huffs an amused laugh. "So you've said."  
  
"No, really! Like, I can't bake at all- heck I can't even cook that much on my own since that time I got kinda banned from the kitchen. Don't ask." Akaashi shuts his mouth at Bokuto's brief grim expression. "So the fact that you made this yourself is insane!"  
  
"Well if you liked it that much," Akaashi hesitated, fiddling with his hands. "I could make it for you again. Or maybe something else if you'd like."  
  
Bokuto practically threw himself at Akaashi, getting right up in his face with wide eyes and an even bigger grin. "Seriously?! You'd do that?"  
  
Akaashi reeled back, once again averting his eyes from Bokuto. He seemed to have a problem with keeping eye contact, Bokuto noticed. He nodded. "If you'd like."  
  
Bokuto cheered excitedly at his answer, telling him how he was looking forward to it as Akaashi quietly agreed. Neither of them noticed how Kuroo was glancing curiously between them. Suddenly he stood up. "Ok, and that's my cue to leave. You two have fun with your confectioneries."  
  
Akaashi froze, his content expression replaced with an alarmed one. "Wait you're leaving?" He quickly looked from Kuroo to Bokuto and back. "Ah, I suppose I should be going too. Don't want to outstay my welcome."  
  
Bokuto couldn't even begin to argue that he was doing no such thing before Akaashi had hurriedly gathered his things and followed Kuroo out the door. They both said their goodbyes and all too fast Bokuto was watching Akaashi's (and also by extent, Kuroo's) fleeting forms down the hall.  
  
He wondered what suddenly got into Akaashi just then when Kuroo was leaving. Maybe he realized that it was getting late and had places to be? Bokuto's mind went through a variety of scenarios before the most obvious and also one of the ones he least wanted to be true came to him.  
  
Maybe he was actually interested in Kuroo instead.  
  
In all the years the two of them had been friends, fate seemed to think it was funny to have every person Bokuto was interested in have a crush on Kuroo instead. Even though he had a terrible cackle of a laugh and his hair was never neat a day in his life, Kuroo had been pretty popular all throughout their lives. From the cute jittery class rep from middle school to the unenthusiastic tall middle blocker they'd practiced with during training camp, all of them had feelings for Kuroo while Bokuto went practically unnoticed by them. The most recent of these occurrences had been during their previous year when the now captain of the volleyball club had accidentally confessed to Kuroo. It took nearly a week of coaxing and the promise of being treated to all you can eat yakiniku to get Bokuto to go back to practice then.  
  
It wouldn't be quite so bad if it weren't also for the way Kuroo usually handled these confessions. If they were friends or at least knew each other somewhat more than acquaintances, he'd usually try to let them down in an easy but firm way that he wasn't interested. If the person confessing wasn't though, Kuroo was actually pretty blunt to the point of being mean in his rejections. Bokuto still wasn't sure if his friend knew what he'd been doing to the poor people when they were left hurt and heartbroken at Kuroo's quick refusal but he insisted that it'd be like that all the same so there was no point in trying to soften the blow anyway.  
  
If that really was the case, Bokuto didn't even want to imagine that hurt expression on Akaashi.  
  
He wasn't able to dwell on the thought for long before a sudden default ringtone chimed out. Looking under the small kotatsu Bokuto had brought out for them to eat the cake there was a smartphone that he'd never seen before.  
  
"Hello?" Bokuto answered the phone.  
  
A sigh of relief sounded from the other end. "Thank god. Bokuto-san it's Akaashi."  
  
Bokuto practically chokes on his own spit. "A-Akaashi?!"  
  
"Yes, I forgot my phone at your place apparently. Sorry about this but I'm glad you have it instead of it being lost on the train or somewhere else entirely."  
  
He shakes his head fervently despite Akaashi not being able to see it. "No no it's fine! Do uh- you want me to bring it to you?"  
  
"Oh no that's alright. I really should be heading home but if you could hold onto it for now maybe we can meet up tomorrow instead and you could return it then?" Akaashi says hurriedly. _He must really need his phone back soon_ , Bokuto thinks.  
  
"Sure, I can do that! Where do you wanna meet?"  
  
They agree to meet at the fountain in a park nearby the midway between their respective schools after classes ended for Akaashi. For the moment, any negative thoughts were forgotten as Bokuto couldn't help but feel anything but giddy anticipating their next meeting.

 


	2. Something different

  
  
As excited as he was to be seeing Akaashi again so soon, Bokuto still couldn't help thinking about his theory that Akaashi had a crush on Kuroo. So on his way to their meeting place he had managed to convince (drag) Kuroo to come with him just in case, the other boy loudly complaining the entire way.  
  
"Why do I have to come to watch you two make eyes at each other again?" Kuroo whined, trying to force his way out of the headlock Bokuto had him in as he walked on like Kuroo weighed nothing.  
  
"What do you mean 'make eyes'? And could you stop squirming so much? It's not gonna help."  
  
Kuroo yelled in exasperation. "What do I- what do you think I mean? You guys were totally checking each other out yesterday, don't even try and deny it!"  
  
Bokuto stumbled over his denial. "Wha- I don't- Kuroo how could you even-"  
  
"Bokuto-san."  
  
Their arguing stopped abruptly as both boys looked ahead at Akaashi waving them over to where he was seated by the fountain. Bokuto stiffly waved back, an unusual wave of nervousness washing over the normally confident ace. Kuroo used this as his opportunity to escape Bokuto's hold on him, shooting a glare at his best friend before nodding in greeting to Akaashi.  
  
Something in Akaashi's expression faltered for a moment before it returned to his usual passive look. "Thanks for coming out here like this. I'm sorry for the trouble."  
  
Bokuto waved it off as he handed Akaashi his phone. "It's no trouble! Like you said, it was better that you left with me instead of losing it in some sketchy alley or something right?"  
  
Akaashi gave him an amused smile and Bokuto's heart stuttered almost painfully at the sight. "That's... not exactly what I said but sure."  
  
A comfortable silence settled between them. There wasn't anything special about the moment but still Bokuto found that he wouldn't have minded if they were to just stay like that for however long he'd be allowed. Something about just being with Akaashi, his quiet presence, was enough for Bokuto to want to make it last.  
  
Holy hell was he screwed.  
  
The quiet moment was broken when Kuroo suddenly swatted him with the back of his hand. Bokuto was about to make some indignant retort at the interruption, stopping only when Akaashi turned back to grab a paper bag he'd left resting by the foot of the fountain.  
  
"By the way, this is for you. Since you went through all this trouble and I remember you saying how you wanted to try more of my food, I made some cream puffs." Akaashi explained. He opened the bag, displaying its sweet contents and subsequently making Bokuto actually squeal in excitement.  
  
Seriously, Akaashi was a godsend. Bokuto mentally thanked whatever force had brought them to meet.  
  
He pulled out a thermos that was settled in alongside the cream puffs. "I brought tea too so we could eat some right now if you want."  
  
That was how the three of them were now seated along the edge of the park's fountain with Bokuto sandwiched between the other two, as they all ate cream puffs. Bokuto's reaction was much like his previous one at the shortcake with lots of loud exclamations and praise of how good it was.  
  
"Akaashi!" He exclaimed through a full mouth, swallowing quickly. "This is amazing! How are you so good at this?"  
  
"He's got a point." Kuroo agreed. "These is pretty good. You make these all the time?"  
  
Akaashi shook his head. "No, not usually. I only really make them when I have a reason to."  
  
A quick glance at Bokuto obliviously stuffing his face went unnoticed by him; not by Kuroo though. He looked at Akaashi knowingly but said nothing. Bokuto slowed his eating so he could talk properly.  
  
"So you went out of your way to make this? You didn't have to do that." Bokuto said, guilt laced in his tone. If he had known he wouldn't have asked Akaashi to make more. Well, no. That was a lie, he would've still asked but he'd take the time to enjoy it properly and better show his appreciation for it.  
  
"It's fine, really." Akaashi insisted. "Besides, I wanted to and my friend who taught me how to make the shortcake was actually pretty happy when he found out I was making them for you. He even offered to teach me how to make some other things if I wanted."  
  
Kuroo looked at him skeptically. "Who's this friend of yours who taught you all of this anyways? From how you talk about him, he sounds like he's got a thing for baking to say the least."  
  
"You could say that. He's what you'd call a bit of a stress baker," Akaashi's tone evened out as if he's explained this plenty of times before. "and Iwaizumi-san's almost constantly stressed. He claims it started with this kid he knew growing up but I don't know how true that is."  
  
Kuroo nodded sagely. "I can see that. Specially since I grew up with this guy here." Kuroo jutted a thumb to Bokuto, who whined in response.  
  
"What are you saying Kuroo? I was a model child!" He held his head high like that'd further his point. "If I remember correctly you were the one who'd play with balls indoors and set off the fire alarm just to hear the noise!"  
  
"'Were'? Excuse me, my indoor ball playing days are far from over and you know that."  
  
Bokuto cried out in protest realizing the implications of what he'd just said.

"What? I meant volleyball. You didn't think I meant something else did you?" Kuroo gave him a sinister grin that screamed 'payback'.

He scowled at being tricked so easily, his face flushing red in embaressment. Bokuto couldn't believe he actually fell for that- and in front of Akaashi too!  
  
Speaking of Akaashi, he was being awfully quiet suddenly. Bokuto turned back to him to see Akaashi staring softly at them before quickly looking away after being caught. Bokuto leaned into his personal space, trying to get a look at Akaashi's face that, not only was he desperately trying to turn away but was also slowly turning a darker shade as a heavy blush settled in. Was he embarrassed about what Kuroo had said? Or maybe he was staring because he felt out of place? Or was it that he was staring at-  
  
"Bokuto. Personal space is still a thing." Kuroo chided.  
  
He jerked back, suddenly acutely aware of just how close he'd really been to Akaashi's face. He needed to somehow save this. Fast.  
  
Bokuto stood up stiffly, making both Akaashi and Kuroo looked to him in surprise. "Bathroom. Be back."  
  
Bokuto turned and ran away.

 

* * *

  
  
His plan was simple.  
  
Well, in actuality it was actually rather difficult really but considering his other option was impossible for him to do, Bokuto considered his master plan to be the simpler option.  
  
Leave Kuroo and Akaashi alone together for a few minuets. Come back. See if he'd made any passes at him (as Kuroo would of course tell him this, being his best friend and all). Thus solving the current question keeping Bokuto from fully enjoying his cream puffs that Akaashi had so kindly made for them to all enjoy; did Akaashi have a crush on Kuroo?  
  
Even Bokuto wasn't dense enough to ask him himself if he had a crush on Kuroo. Who'd actually answer that? Though seeing the way conversation flowed so easily between them like they'd known each other for years almost, Bokuto couldn't help feel a twinge of self pity for himself as he thought and overthought how good his best friend and at this point probably crush (definitely crush) looked together.  
  
That same selfish part of him hoped he was mistaken. He wasn't sure what Kuroo had been talking about when he mentioned him and Akaashi making eyes at each other (ok well maybe he did know a bit but if Akaashi had been reciprocating it Bokuto clearly hadn't been the wiser) but if that was the case and there was a chance, no matter how slim, that Akaashi liked him...  
  
Bokuto splashed his face with water from the sink. No. He wasn't going to focus on the tiny 'what if', as much as he wanted to there was no way he could know for certain right now. And Bokuto had had more than enough emotional hurt because of little what ifs in this sort of situation already.  
  
He shook free the water droplets from his hair and some of the styled two-toned locks fell limply in his face. Normally such a thing would put Bokuto off but with the mess of thoughts running through his head at the moment he couldn't be bothered to even care about it. Besides, he could always fix it up quick before anyone saw. It was the reason he carried around extra product with him even though Kuroo's constant teasing because of it annoyed him to no end.  
  
The other possibility, the one Bokuto didn't want to think about, he could picture quite vividly. And because of that, Bokuto braced himself on the public bathroom's sink, knuckles turning white while a funny sort of ache resonated in him. None of his previous crushes got that kind of response at the thought of them being interested in Kuroo over him, so why did Akaashi?  
  
Just the thought of Kuroo and Akaashi being together hurt. The two of them going out on dates, holding hands, hugging, k-ki... Bokuto pulled at his shirt where his heart was as if it would help ease the tight feeling in his chest. The rational part of his brain insisted that that wouldn't happen probably regardless of what Akaashi felt anyway; Kuroo never accepted any of the confessions he got from anyone.  
  
The image of a heartbroken Akaashi renters his mind and it hurts a hundred times more.  
  
Splashing water on his face again, Bokuto looks at his reflection with determination. No matter what ends up being true, no matter what he sees when he exits the bathroom. He's going to help make sure Akaashi never makes that face because of them. Either of them.  
  
Nothing's really changed from before when he jogs back to the fountain. Akaashi and Kuroo are still sitting a foot apart from each other, the former getting to his feet as soon as he sees Bokuto's grinning face dripping wet while the latter bursts out laughing at the sight instead.  
  
"What happened in there, did you break a sink or something?" Akaashi says mostly to himself. He grabs a small pack of tissues from his pocket and begins getting to work on trying to dry Bokuto off. Kuroo joins in after calming down, patting him down with one of the towels he usually brings to practice when it's apparent Bokuto won't do it himself.  
  
"Hey," Bokuto interrupts, stilling both boy's efforts in favor to look at him. "You're... really good at making stuff- to eat! I mean."  
  
Akaashi stares at him, a red tint showing as he fully comprehended what Bokuto said. "I already told you it's nothing."  
  
Bokuto shakes his head, spraying all three of them with water like a dog. "No! It's- it's..." he clears his throat. Why was it so hard to just say what he meant? Usually he had no problem at all doing that. "I want- only if you want to though! But I'd like to eat more of the things you make with you."  
  
Instead of answering Akaashi pulls out a few more tissues and wipes at the wet trails on Bokuto's face. Whether or not his touch lingered longer than necessary or if that was just his imagination was lost on Bokuto. Kuroo's eyes darted concerningly between them, settling on Bokuto sympathetically.  
  
Bokuto's not a good actor and an even worse liar, so his dejected mood is evident even through his brittle grin. "Hey, just fo-"  
  
"It's not good to have that much sweets," Akaashi starts quietly, eyes focusing firmly on drying him. "you should have some actual food instead sometimes." Akaashi's movements still and Bokuto suddenly finds himself trapped under Akaashi's stare.  
  
"If you're fine with that, I wouldn't mind if we met up again."  
  
Like a flip of a switch Bokuto's empty grin is replaced with an actual earnest megawatt smile. "Yeah! I'd be more than fine with that!"  
  
It's agreed to meet up again some time soon before the three of them go their separate ways. Unlike normal, Bokuto's quiet on the walk back to their building. The thought of seeing Akaashi again filling him with...something. Something he's unsure if he should or even wants to put a name to just yet.  
  
"Well that was cute." Kuroo smirks at Bokuto's silly grin. "Not sure why you needed me there but hey, you got yourself a date out of it with a pretty decent guy."  
  
Bokuto nearly trips himself at the comment. Pretty decent? They've known each other since grade school and Kuroo's never said anything like that about someone he barely knew for no reason, let alone someone as attractive as Akaashi. He's always been a nice enough guy, but not to the point of being so genuinely friendly with someone so quickly.  
  
He must've accidentally stopped walking during his revelation because Kuroo's staring back at him questioningly several feet ahead. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Nope!" Bokuto answers maybe too quickly, hurrying up to walk alongside him again. Kuroo doesn't look convinced but thankfully drops the subject anyway.  
  
If Kuroo thought Akaashi was 'pretty decent', even if it didn't seem like the best of compliments, there was a chance that if Akaashi confessed and asked him out that he'd say yes.  
  
Bokuto swallows down the gross bittersweet feeling that comes with the thought as they continue on the way home.  
  
They're not even twenty feet away from the park when sudden frantic footsteps sound behind them.  
  
Bokuto's the first to turn and what he sees is a person silhouetted by the oncoming sunset inching closer and closer. When the figure gets closer and the sun isn't blinding Bokuto's vision quite as much, he immediately realizes who it is by the (previously) unfamiliar uniform.  
  
"Akaashi?"  
  
Akaashi skids to a stop in front of them, doubled over and taking in short quick breaths. "I... forgot to ask..for y-your number."  
  
He glances up through now even messier bangs, slightly out of breath and flushed. Bokuto thinks back to when they met on the train and he couldn't distinguish what color Akaashi's eyes were. He still can't say for sure what he'd call it but for a brief moment when the last rays of sunlight gleam off them, he swears he sees a flash of green before they're back to the murky too-dark-to-tell state they're normally in. At that moment Bokuto doesn't care if it was a trick of the light or not, the sight's been saved in his mind for some unknown reason for later.  
  
That's a lie, he knows exactly why he wants to remember it.  
  
Akaashi straightens himself up, not to the normal perfect posture and neutral expression he's held so far, but a more subdued and relaxed version of that. He's slouching slightly, still looking a bit out of breath with labored breaths coming from slightly parted lips. Bokuto has to force himself to focus elsewhere before his train of thought goes somewhere it shouldn't.  
  
"I... I need your number. So that we can arrange the next time we meet up."  
  
He's not sure if the distinctive _pang!_ sound is just in his imagination or if it's actually his heartbeat thumping loud in his ears, but Bokuto knows Akaashi's words were definitely the cause of it. He ran all this way just for that. Akaashi's out of breath, panting, looking more disheveled than he's ever seen him (which was actually a rather attractive sight if Bokuto said so himself) all because he wanted to make sure they'd be able to meet up again.  
  
Ok, he really needed to work on how his thought process worked because the amount of suggestive things that wanted to go through his mind at the situation couldn't be healthy.  
  
Despite that though, the thought behind it all made Bokuto almost nauseatingly happy. Apparently it showed as well from the confused, if not somewhat amused, look that Akaashi now had. He couldn't help it though! Akaashi really did want to see him (them?) again- that was something to be happy about!  
  
Realizing he was still waiting on an answer, Bokuto fumbled for his phone from his pocket. He practically thrusted it at Akaashi once it was out, making the shorter boy step back in surprise. Remembering Kuroo was still there, how was he continuously forgetting this lately Bokuto didn't know, he nudged him to do the same. With a resigned sigh Kuroo fished out his phone and held it out for Akaashi.  
  
He did a quick check to see if both numbers were received before excusing himself to head back the way he came. Bokuto waved at him enthusiastically until he was no longer in sight, his smile becoming especially dopey when Akaashi had turned back briefly to return the gesture. Kuroo snorted at the exchange, muttering something under his breath that Bokuto didn't catch. Considering the knowing look on his friend's face though he still punched him in the arm for it.

 

* * *

 

Later that night even though it'd been several hours since he'd said goodbye to Akaashi, Bokuto still felt the same stupidly happy warm feeling he had at the time. Around the same time when he and Kuroo had gone their separate ways and he'd entered his apartment, Akaashi had sent him his first message, making Bokuto smile so widely that he's cheeks ached under the strain.  
  
Akaashi Keiji  
  
_I had a good time with you today._  
  
_When would be a good time for you to meet up again?_  
  
They'd messaged back and forth for another hour or so before Bokuto's mom called him for dinner and even then he'd tried to secretly continue under the table until she called him out on it and threatened to take it away if he didn't set it aside. That was around a half hour ago, now Bokuto was patiently waiting Akaashi's answer to his most recent message. Admittedly he felt a little silly, cradling a pillow to his chest with the sappiest smile ever on his face as he scrolled through their conversation. With that stupid happy feeling persisting though, Bokuto couldn't really care less.  
  
He jumped up and sat straight as a new message pinged, eagerly tapping the keys to open it.  
  
Akaaaaashi  
  
_I don't know, I've never thought about it before. Then again I've never been that good at designing decorations on the things I make in the first place. I'll have to ask Iwaizumi-san about it next time._  
  
_If I learned how to would you like to test them to see if they were any good?_  
  
Bokuto smothered his grin in the pillow, clutching onto it even tighter as he one handedly typed out his response.  
  
Bokuto  
  
**HECK YES I WOULD!!!**  
  
**You shoud totally learn how to make desert decorations you'd be great at them! You could make anything you want then!!**  
  
**You think you could make a something that looks like me??**  
  
He quickly hits send, not bothering to think too much on just what he asked before it was too late. A seed of doubt plants itself unwillingly in his mind that maybe that was a little too forward of him to ask. That maybe it made him sound egotistical, well ok egotistical in a bad way. It was strange how when he talked to him, Bokuto would worry about things he usually didn't worry about. Akaashi hadn't missed a beat in Bokuto's antics so far in their conversation though so that shouldn't be the thing that breaks that right?  
  
Akaaaaashi  
  
_I don't know about that_  
  
Oh god he can already feel his mood taking a nose dive.  
  
_I don't think I'd be able to recreate your ridiculous hairstyle accurately. It'd look like a mess compared to the original._  
  
And just like that, he was back up in the air again. Sure it was dampened a little from Akaashi calling his hairstyle ridiculous but hey that wasn't a point that he hadn't gotten people to change their minds on before so it mattered little. A fleeting thought that he'd gladly change it to anything of Akaashi's preference if he'd ask appears but Bokuto's mind is already off it as he types his response.  
  
Bokuto  
  
**Hey! My hairstyle's AWESOME Akaashi!!**  
  
**And even if you couldn't get all that awesome down in food I'd still eat it bc I know you tried to measure it up to me**  
  
Ok maybe that was a little more on the bad egotistical side but he couldn't help it! When a man's hairstyle, and by extension his integrity, was being questioned he had to defend it!  
  
Akaashi's reply came faster than usual.  
  
Akaaaaashi  
  
_Oh? If you say so._  
  
_Either way, I appreciate your wanting to not waste food of your poorly made likeness._  
  
_Even if I couldn't fully capture your ego and well built physique._  
  
Bokuto giggled so much at the compliment he snorted as he silently typed back his response.  
  
Bokuto  
  
**Ohoh? are you saying you're just interested in me for my body? Akaaaaashiiiiii I thought you cared about me! Not just my impressive muscles!**  
  
**I'd say I'm hurt but I really can't blame you tbh.**  
  
Like all his previous messages he sent previously, this one went without consideration before he hit send.  
  
And in a total of two seconds did he wish he didn't.  
  
_That was way too forward WAY way too forward! He's gonna think I'm a creep for saying that and then want to stop talking to me-!_  
  
Bokuto nearly threw his phone against the opposite wall when the alert noise went off. Hesitantly, he opened the new message, half hoping it was anyone but Akaashi (it wasn't) and opening it up .  
  
Akaaaaashi  
  
_No no, I also like your charm. If you could call it that._  
  
_You're an...endearing person, Bokuto-san._  
  
Then the kicker comes in because Akaashi sends at the bottom of his message a freaking _emoji_. It's of a cute little owl character with a looped animation of it hooting and flapping it's wings happily.  
  
That's the moment Bokuto's even more than sure that he's found his soulmate.  
  
Another message comes in surprisingly and Bokuto's quick to open that one, feeling lighter than air.  
  
Akaaaaashi  
  
_Sorry to cut this short but it's getting late we should probably get to bed._  
  
_Goodnight Bokuto-san, talk to you tomorrow._  
  
He must be trying to kill Bokuto because at the end is another emoji of the same character drifting off to sleep on a branch. Even though he knows he probably won't get a response until morning, Bokuto sends one last one anyway.  
  
Bokuto  
  
**sdgfjgshdfjkahkjdf**  
  
**Night to you too Akaashi!**  
  
To mark it off he sends a similar emoji at the end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you cant pry my stress baker iwaizumi hc away from me even if you tried
> 
> also, 10/10 mushy lovestruck bokuto is super fun to write i highly recommend it
> 
> next chapter will introduce some new characters!(unfortunately not yet stress baking iwa-chan but he'll come later)  
> im gonna try to get out new chapters every other wednesday but if i cant for some reason i'll try to get it up as soon as possible after
> 
> feel free to comment and thanks for reading!!


	3. Somewhat right

  
Bokuto's got this gooey smile on his face when he's finally allowed to go back to school.

Kuroo makes no comments about it but he can see the knowing smirk that's on the taller boy's face that has the same effect. He goes through his first few classes with his head up in the cloud and his thoughts filled with green(?) eyes and messy hair.

Akaashi agreed to meet him again at the same place, the fountain in the center of the park, after practice. During their extensive back and forth of emails, Bokuto found out that Akaashi had also played volleyball (seriously? how much more perfect could this guy get!) though he had stopped after middle school due to his high school not having a team. Instead now he was in track, something Bokuto found a little surprising considering how heavily he was breathing after running after him and Kuroo for their numbers (though Akaashi insisted it was just because he wasn't pacing himself properly and hadn't planned on running at that moment).

Bokuto reminded himself to ask Akaashi to join in one of their practice games sometimes. He didn't mention what position he played, at the time Bokuto had been too excited about learning the new information and immediately asked almost every question he could think of except that one it seemed. A part of him hoped that he was a setter, the thought of being able to hit one of Akaashi's tosses made him even more pumped up to play than normal. Which is to say, he was more fidgety than normal and was scolded for it when the teacher noticed.

Like usual when lunch break rolled around, Kuroo stopped by Bokuto's class so they could eat together. He hardly got a bite before a loud call of "Bokuto-saaaaaan!" reverberated off the hall and into the room as a short redhead burst through the door.

He grinned broadly at the third years. "You're back! Boku-mmfph!"

The poor first year was shoved aside as another boy, this one taller with dark brown hair and a charming smile. "Yahoo! Nice to see you're still with us, Boku-chan."

Kuroo rolled his eyes. "Guys, I said he was suspended not dead." The taller one, Oikawa, raised an eyebrow at him. This making Bokuto question if he did, in fact, imply Bokuto had died. "Hey don't you give me that look, I didn't! Oikawa's just being an ass." He punctuated the statement with a glare at the other third year. Oikawa threw up a peace sign in response.

The first year, Hinata, eagerly went up to Bokuto's side. "Did you seriously punch out a cop?" He asked, eyes wide in awe.

"Did nobody listen!" Kuroo threw up his hands, aggravated.

"Nah," Bokuto shoveled some food into his mouth. "Buh ah id it a mahive reep ih- in front of a cop." His expression fell slightly. "I uh, should've thought about that a bit more before I did it- but I don't really regret it! Especially after what he did to Akaashi!"

Hinata nodded in understanding while Oikawa was left confused on what he'd said. "What did he do to Akaashi? Wait, Bokuto-san who's Akaashi?"

The same dopey, dreamy grin appeared on his face at the thought of the other boy. The way he talked, the way he acted, the absolutely amazing food he made, all of it brought back that weird warm feeling he had when he thought about him.

"Kuroo-san? Is he ok? He's got this weird look on his face." Hinata asked worriedly looking between them.

Kuroo waved him off throwing an arm over the first year's shoulders, making him flinch. It still amused him how Hinata was still a little intimidated by him. "That, my young friend, is the look of someone who is totally whipped." He laughed at the confused look Hinata responded with. "You'll understand when you're older."

"I'm only two years younger than you!"

Oikawa ruffled his hair. "Shush now Chibi-chan the adults are talking. So, then are you saying that our little Boku-chan has found someone?"

"Yup." Kuroo responded, popping the p.

"Huh?" Oikawa whined right in Kuroo's ear, making him recoil and nearly fall off his chair. "And this was before you got suspended? Boku-chan I would've thought you'd tell us something like this right away! I'm surprised at you, usually we can't get you to shut up and now you keep this from us?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hinata interrupts loudly. "I still don't get it, who's Akaashi?"

Bokuto snapped out of his love struck daze, more than happy to talk about the object of his affections. "He's this really cool guy I helped out on the train the other day! He's really good at cooking and baking and he used to play volleyball too- can you believe that!"

"I didn't know he played volleyball. You two been talking a lot since last week I take?" Kuroo smirked.

"Well yeah! Hasn't he been talking to you too?"

He shook his head. "Not really. He said he liked hanging out the other day but that's about it. We didn't really talk too much after that."

Bokuto looked at him questioningly. "But... I thought you said he was a decent guy?"

"Such a complement." Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah, he is." Kuroo said, shrugging. "Is that what you were worried about? Because if so you have my best friend blessing. You're finally getting better taste in people."

"So then Akaashi's your boyfriend?" Hinata asked Bokuto for confirmation.

Bokuto's face flared, becoming unbearably warm from the accusation. "N-no! We're just friends, I think-"

"You think?" Oikawa leaned in, interest piqued.

"I-I mean! Kuroo!" Bokuto looked to his friend pleadingly for help. Kuroo instead chose to ignore his insistent whines to focus instead on his lunch.

Both Oikawa and Hinata waited expectantly. Bokuto lasted all of six seconds before he finally broke down and sighed dejectedly, surprising all three of his friends.

"I don't think he likes me like that." Bokuto grumbled. He took a glance at Kuroo, remembering how Akaashi had been so quick to leave with him when he first came over, how Akaashi had probably been staring at him at the park, the way Kuroo had given him a genuine complement. Then again though, he did say that Akaashi hadn't really talked to him since they exchanged numbers so maybe he was wrong about all of this. The idea of talking to someone you like is scary enough though, and not everyone is as talkative and good at conversing as Bokuto so maybe that's why-

Kuroo whacked him upside the head. "Are you thick or something? Did you not see the way he was checking you out? Don't even get me started on when you came back drenched. I swear if you look up thirst in the dictionary there'd be a picture of Akaashi ogling you, you big dumb owl."

Oikawa had a devilish look on his features as he butted in further. "He saw you soaking wet? Unconventional but definitely sounds like you Boku-chan. Way to go on seducing him, I'm impressed."

Hinata patted him on the back, a determined look in his eye similar to when they played a match. "Don't worry Bokuto-san! If Akaashi doesn't know how cool you are then he's gotta be crazy!"

He smiled at his friends, appreciating their efforts but the reality of it was that Akaashi was something else entirely. If history taught him anything it's that this would all end the same way; he tries to confess how he feels, instead finds them confessing to Kuroo and then Bokuto's confined to his room sulking all day or over practicing until he feels better. The only difference this time was that he really liked Akaashi. Bokuto wanted to do everything he could to support him and help make him happy. Even if what made him happy was Kuroo.

There was no real chance at all that Akaashi liked him, he was just fooling himself. But if Akaashi was happy, Bokuto would be happy just as well with that.

 

* * *

  
When he's changing for practice, Bokuto's phone sounds off.

Practice shirt half on, Bokuto practically lights up when he see's Akaashi's name on the display. Quickly opening it, he excitedly reads;

Akaaaaashi

_Are we still meeting later today at the park?_

Bokuto

**yeah!! dw well be there!!**

Akaaaaashi

_about that_

_do you think it could just be the two of us this time?_

Bokuto frowned in confusion. He glanced to the side where Kuroo and Oikawa were messing with some of the first years. He already wanted to meet up alone? Wow, Akaashi must be ready to move fast.

Bokuto

**yeah sure i get it! no problem!**

**i'll leave you and kuroo alone nbd**

Akaaaaashi

_actually, i was referring to us two._

_you and me? if that's alright._

Does he want my advice on how to get with Kuroo? He must be a lot more nervous about this than I thought. At least he's taking it seriously.

Bokuto

**oh ok, that works!**

Kuroo laughed- really laughed, like his actual one that he only does around his friends and teammates that sounds like a hyena hyperventilating -when he saw how Bokuto had somehow accidentally put on his shirt both backwards and inside out during his multi-tasking. That hardly mattered, though he did send a nasty look his way before fixing it, because Bokuto had a mission once practice was done.

  
Even if it did stomp out the warm feelings that had been persisting the past few days when he talked to Akaashi.

 

* * *

 

Just like they agreed right as practice ended Bokuto made sure to be one of the first to get dressed and out of the club room, making up some excuse that he had to pick up something for his mom when Hinata asked about extra practice. Just like last time, when Bokuto turned the corner into the center of the park there was Akaashi, this time in his school uniform instead of a tracksuit tapping away on his phone.

When he looked up and saw Bokuto he smiled, waving him over and the warm feeling nearly sparked back full force. Bokuto forced it away, plastering on what he hoped was a friendly grin in return.

"Hey Akaashi!" He drew his name out unnecessarily but felt no regret by the amused laugh Akaashi gave in return.

"Hello Bokuto-san." Akaashi's eyes reflected slightly off the water, now looking a dark blue tint.

Akaashi turned around to pull off his backpack, producing a neatly wrapped bento box out from it. He offered it to Bokuto along with a pair of chopsticks.

"Here, you just came from practice right? We don't have any today but coach is always going on about how eating right helps improve your muscles and performance level so," Akaashi stops himself halfway. His expression remains neutral but the rapidly darkening pink tint on his cheeks betrays him. "Uh, Bokuto-san you're a bit..."

Bokuto jumps back, having accidentally invaded his personal space again and a flurry of frantic apologies spill from him. It takes a few minuets for Akaashi to calm them both down before they're thrown into an awkward silence.

"Thanks by the way."

"For what?" Akaashi asks, perplexed.

Bokuto shrugs, looking off to where a nearly empty playground is at the other end of the park. "It's just, no one's ever made me stuff like this before. Well I mean except my mom but she's sorta supposed to do that since I'm her kid and all."

Akaashi shakes his head, some of the previous pink tint returning. "It's nothing. I've told you this remember?"

"Still." Bokuto gives him a sincere, beaming smile before opening up the bento. It has the same sort of thing most lunches do when they're away at training camp (vegetables, rice, ect.) but much to his surprise and delight there's also,

"Yakiniku!"

He entirely forgets his manners before digging right in. After a hard day's worth of practice, eating his favorite food was much appreciated. Speaking of which however.

"'Ow ih ou ow is-"

"I can't understand you, Bokuto-san." Akaashi laughed, actually _laughed_ behind his hand and everything. This boy was trying to kill him, he swears.

Bokuto swallowed quickly, "How did you know that was my favorite? Akaashi!" Once again foregoing personal space Bokuto leaned over and hugged him. As soon as he realized what he did he jumped away like he'd been electrified, which in all honesty wasn't too far off from the truth from how hard his heart beat against his chest afterwards.

"S-sorry!"

"Let's not get back into the apology game, Bokuto-san." Akaashi mumbled, looking away. "And it was just a lucky guess. I wasn't aware that was your favorite."

He turned back so Bokuto could see his profile, a small smile playing on his lips. "But now that I know, I'll have to keep that in mind."

Was this what a heart attack felt like? Or maybe heart palpitations was more like it. Either way, Bokuto was sure there was some sort of cardiovascular malfunction going on now that he wasn't aware of that apparently Akaashi was the sole cause for because he'd never felt like this before.

_Shit I think I love him._

"So- uh, why'd you want it to um...be just us?" Bokuto stuttered, cursing himself for being so awkward.

"I just wanted to."

"O-oh." Bokuto took another bite to fill in the silence. A small warning in the back of his mind reminded him of the still very real probability that Akaashi liked Kuroo and not him and that thinking otherwise was just heartbreak waiting to happen. He was here to help Akaashi with Kuroo _only_. He's doing this for Akaashi.

He swallowed hard. "W-what about Kuroo?"

Akaashi blinked slowly as if comprehending what he just said. "What about him?"

"Well I mean- um," _think of something fast you're supposed to try and help them here!_ "He's great! I mean, we've known each other for years and even though he can be a bit of a jerk sometimes he's actually a really great guy!"

Akaashi offered no comment, spurring Bokuto's ramblings on further. "Like, one time in grade school, my mom had accidentally packed me an empty bento and Kuroo shared his with me- ah, but he wouldn't let me have any of the mackerel for some weird reason." Bokuto paused to gauge Akaashi's reaction. He looked as passive as ever if not slightly confused. _Shit I'm not selling it well enough._

"A-also! In middle school when we were first years, we went on a field trip and I had to go to the bathroom but the door must've been jammed or something cause i couldn't get it open and ended up wetting myself cause of it."

"Ew."

"Heh. Yeah it was pretty bad, but then Kuroo went and dumped water over his head so that it looked like we just got wet- he got sick after that because it was mop water but still it was pretty cool of him."

Akaashi placed a hand on Bokuto's shoulder, signaling him to stop. "That's awfully nice of him and he seems like a good friend and all but why are you telling me this?"

"B-because," _because I want to help you get with him. because you deserve to be with someone as cool as Kuroo. because you deserve to be happy. because..._ "Kuroo's a great guy a-and I think you two get along pretty nicely! So, ya'know, thought I'd help you get to know him better's all."

Bokuto swears he's sweating buckets in the beat of silence that follows. He briefly curses Akaashi's natural neutral expression making it impossible for him to really tell what he's thinking.

Akaashi blinks, his posture stiffens and Bokuto's unsure if that's a good thing or not. He opens and closes his mouth into a hard line, like he's trying to figure out how to properly word his thoughts before saying them aloud.

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi sighs.

"Y-yeah? What's up?" Bokuto winces as his voice cracks.

His expression remains unchanged but the air around Akaashi's oddly solemn now. It's like he's sitting up too straight, his features forcing a calm face that Bokuto thinks doesn't suit him at all even though appearance wise there's little difference.

Like he's ripping off a band aid, Akaashi responds quickly. "If you're trying to let me down gently I'd prefer if you didn't."

Bokuto stiffens. There's a strained sound to Akaashi's voice, barely there but all the more obvious if you were to catch it. A bubble of panic forms in him, but he can't freak out now; Akaashi doesn't look like he's done.

He's staring hard at the ground and much like that day on the train, Akaashi's knuckles turn sheet white as he grips onto the edge of the fountain. When he speaks there's another barely there tell that he's not as ok as he's trying to appear as his voice shakes slightly. "I'd rather not have you get my hopes up and just get it over with already. It'd save us both a lot of time."

"Akaashi?"

Akaashi stands suddenly, purposely turning away so Bokuto can't see his face. "Excuse me, I'll be back." Before he can protest Akaashi walks away quickly in the direction of the public bathrooms.

Bokuto considers going after him but his body stays still, the half eaten bento still laying in his lap. He no longer feels hungry though, the opposite actually. The bubble of panic only grew from Akaashi's hasty retreat but Bokuto forces it down, ignoring the nauseous feeling it leaves behind.

A minuet passes, then five, and Akaashi still isn't back yet. Bokuto's about to go check on him when he finally sees Akaashi's figure in the distance. He's a lot more composed than when he'd left, as if nothing had happened before he left. He smiles apologetically at Bokuto before settling down besides him again.

"Sorry about that. Where were we again?"

 _That's what I'd like to know._ Bokuto doesn't hide his concern, reaching out to put a hand on his arm and unexpectedly, Akaashi recoils back as if he's been burned. Bokuto can't help but deflate slightly, the little bubble of emotions grows a little closer to popping. Even when he impulsively hugged him Akaashi's never shied away from his casual touches like that before.

"Akaashi," Bokuto says, his voice gentle. "What's wrong? You're acting all...weird." It's not the right word but it'll have to do. At any rate the idea seems to have gotten across to him none the less and Akaashi slumps a little.

"Can't you just get it over with? I know what you're doing."

He's tired of feeling so in the dark and frustratedly replies, "Really? Because I sure as hell don't. What are you talking about?"

Akaashi glares coldly at him, prompting Bokuto to move back slightly. He's never seen Akaashi make a face like that before.

"I'm talking about how you keep trying to talk up Kuroo-san. Like that'd make things somehow better by setting him up with me."

Bokuto blanches from being caught. "B-but!"

"I guess you think you're being nice but I don't want any pity ok?" Akaashi interrupts, the end of his sentence hitching.

The pressure holding down the bubble increases.

"Pity? I don't pity you, I was trying to help you by-!" _by setting you up with Kuroo so that you could be happy._ The words get stuck in his throat as if even saying it will make it true.

"By what? By keeping my hopes up? Bokuto-san, you're too nice." Akaashi says, voice dripping with bitter sarcasm. Though there's something about the way his eyes glint too much in the evening light, the way his person's so tense that shows more than Akaashi willingly allows or wants to be shown.

The bubble's leaking now. Not enough for it to have popped completely, but enough that some loose unpleasant feelings spill out.

"Keeping your hopes..? Akaashi, take it from me. I know what Kuroo's like and he was-"

"Again with Kuroo-san? Please stop bringing him into this. Bokuto-san please could you just-"

"You don't get it! You two actually have a good chance-"

"-just reject me already if you're going to!"

Their overlapping arguing's abruptly cut off. Bokuto's staring with both wide eyes and a wide open mouth in shock. Akaashi's glaring at the ground, his features pulled in tight like he's one hit away from unraveling entirely. When he speaks again his voice is a hoarse undertone.

"Please. Just get it over with already. Otherwise I won't be able to- I don't know if we can continue talking or meeting up anymore."

Bokuto's speechless. The bubble that's been fit to bursting at any moment instead deflates at his words. "Akaashi... I really- can't you just tell me what it is?" he pleads, hoping Akaashi can tell how lost he actually is in this argument.

He doesn't answer. He doesn't say anything in response to Bokuto's plea. Instead Akaashi gathers his things, mumbling something about it getting late and says a stiff goodbye before walking away. It's dumb and he knows he's already regretting it, but Bokuto lets him. It takes him nearly thirty minuets for him to go home himself.

Bokuto's not hungry but when he notices he still had the bento Akaashi had made him, he finishes it regardless. It still feels like a waste though since the flavors get muddled up instead of savored like Bokuto said he'd start doing in regards to Akaashi's cooking. The heavy feeling that's been with him ever since Akaashi left the park multiplies when the thought that this might be his last time having anything made by Akaashi comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got so many lovely comments about how cute and fluffy this was last chapter
> 
> im so sorry
> 
> but i wasnt lying about there being more cute in the future so bear with me in the meantime  
> feel free to leave a comment even if its yelling at me ahaha thanks for reading!


	4. Someone like you

 

His phone buzzes early in the morning the next day. It wakes Bokuto up much earlier than he would have liked considering it's finally a day off for him. He tries to ignore it and is nearly asleep again when loud banging rouses him fully awake.  
  
"Bokuto! Answer your damn phone!"  
  
Maybe if he curls himself up under the blanket Kuroo will give up.  
  
More banging, this time from the wall directly behind Bokuto's head. He curls up further into his little blanket ball.  
  
"Kou, let Kuroo in before he punches a hole through the door!"  
  
Pillows are added to Bokuto's blanket bundle, squished around his head similarly to the way Kuroo does every night to gain his horrendous bedhead. It muffles the noise but it's not enough to block it out entirely. Just as one set of knocking stops, an entirely different noise joins the chaos. One after another after another Bokuto's phone buzzes with new texts and honestly, that may be the most annoying noise yet.  
  
Kurooooo  
  
_ok this is ridiculous answer already_  
  
_Bokuto!_  
  
_BO_  
  
_KU_  
  
_TO_  
  
_i'll keep messaging until you answer you know i'll do it!!_  
  
_BO_  
  
_BO_  
_BO_  
_BOOOOOO_  
  
Bokuto  
  
**OK OK I GE IT JFC WHAT???**  
  
Kurooooo  
  
_FINALLY_  
  
_come over we need to talk_  
  
Bokuto  
  
**look dude if youre fake breaking up with me rn im not in the mood**  
  
**had a terrible day yesterday**  
  
Kurooooo  
  
_?? i wasn't_  
  
_what do you mean though? something happened wit akaashi?_  
  
Bokuto  
  
**hoWD YOU KNOW??!!**  
  
Kurooooo  
  
_lucky guess_  
  
_now cmon get your butt over here i'll be waitn in my room_  
  
Bokuto frowns at the message. He absolutely did _not_ feel like having Kuroo asking about what happened with Akaashi. Hell, he'd spent almost all night trying to figure out what he'd done wrong and he still had nothing. Though being friends with him for so long, Bokuto knew that if he didn't go now Kuroo would just be back later twice as persistent and half as patient.  
  
So five minuets and a half a container of wasted hair product later he found himself in front of a door down the hall from his own apartment with the name 'Kuroo' on the placard. He knows where the spare key is but as usual, insists on knocking anyways.  
  
A familiar jaded voice calls from inside. "Kou-chan if that's you just let yourself in!"  
  
Even with his less than enthusiastic mood, Bokuto can't help but crack a small smile at the comment. It was the same thing almost every time he wanted to come over to the Kuroo household ever since he was a kid.  
  
Letting himself in, Bokuto greeted Kuroo's mom who'd only nodded in response, not even bothering to look up before making his way back to Kuroo's room.  
  
"Alright so what's up?" he got straight to the point once the door closed behind him.  
  
Kuroo didn't respond. Instead he just stared at him before decidedly saying, "You look like hell. And what's with your hair? It's like you did one side and gave up halfway and said fuck it."  
  
Bokuto pouted. "It's not my fault! I just- I didn't feel like... I wanted to try something new that's all."  
  
"Uh-huh." Kuroo said flatly.  
  
"Did you call me just to make fun of my hair or what?" Bokuto sighed exasperatedly before flopping himself down on Kuroo's bed.  
  
"Right, right. So as I was saying, something happened yesterday."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Something to do with Akaashi- and before you ask, I know because you were on cloud fucking nine before you left and now you're..." He made a vague gesture at Bokuto. "that."  
  
"What do you mean 'that'? You suddenly made me come here first thing in the morning on our day off, what'd you expect?" He rolled over so he was face down, his voice becoming muffled. "What about that made you think it had to do with Akaashi anyway?"  
  
"Oh that? Maybe because nothing else could possibly get you so out of it after how lovesick you've been lately." Kuroo snapped his fingers to add to the thought. "Ah, also maybe because Akaashi told me he wanted to talk because of something that went on between you two."  
  
Bokuto bolted up from the bed. "He- he did what?! What'd he say?"  
  
"What'd he say? He hasn't said anything yet. But I've got a funny feeling that this'll just keep dragging on until someone gives you a kick in the right direction so I'm intervening here." Kuroo grabbed his shoulder, looking Bokuto dead in the eye. "So for starters, you got a huge thing for Akaashi."  
  
He tried to hold down Kuroo's stare. This kind of cold, knowing look was usually saved for games for intimidation purposes though so Bokuto wasn't as used to facing off with it. It took about three seconds before he crumbled back face down to the bed.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"More obvious than Oikawa's inferiority complex."  
  
Bokuto groaned into the bedding. "Does it even matter? He likes you, not me. I'll just have to be alone in the Himalayas and herd goats for a living while you two get to live in a mansion with a billion babies."  
  
"What? Dude," Kuroo flipped him over onto his back. Bokuto pouted childishly up at him. "are you kidding me, where'd you even get an idea like that? It's obvious Akaashi likes you, you big idiot."  
  
He stared up at him for a second, slowly comprehending what'd just been said. "No way! He likes you!"  
  
"Please tell me you're joking. Oh who am I- of course you're serious." He sighed deeply."Look, Bokuto, I'm telling you he's got it bad for you alright? Hell, he wouldn't stop asking about you- the man has no shame."  
  
The very thought that that could've been possible made Bokuto's heart speed up in his chest- but at the same time, it also seemed too good to be true. "What do you mean? When has he ever asked about me?"  
  
"Hmm. What do I mean? How about when you went to the bathroom when we met him at the park and while you were gone he flat out asked if you were seeing anybody? Oh, or maybe how he kept texting me asking about what you're favorite food is and if you actually are into guys."  
  
Bokuto perked up. "Wait, so does that mean that Akaashi definitely likes guys then? I mean I assumed because of how he kept acting 'cause of you but-"  
  
Kuroo clamped a hand over his mouth. "Stop! Just- oh my god I can't believe you actually think that still. How much clearer do I have to be? He. Likes. _You_."  
  
"So then... when he made me yakiniku yesterday, that wasn't an accident?"  
  
Kuroo shrugged. "Probably wanted to surprise you without making it weird."  
  
"And when he wanted to meet with me alone it was to hit on me?"  
  
"What'd you think?"  
  
Bokuto paled as he came to another realization. "And when he said I have a hot body he was coming onto me and not just complimenting me as a friend?!"  
  
"He did what? How did you miss that one? Damn, he really is shameless." Kuroo almost sounded impressed as Bokuto began pacing the room, panicked.  
  
There was no way. That's what he'd been telling himself this whole time; there was no possible way that Bokuto's hopes for their relationship would be anything but just that, hopes. Everyone he knew and had feelings for so far had liked Kuroo better even if he had no kind words to offer in return. That was just how things were!  
  
"B-but!" He pointed an accusing finger at an amused Kuroo. "you said that he was half decent, remember? You never say stuff like that to practical strangers!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Yeah? That is a thing I said. And you wanna know why? Because every other person you've been into in the past have all talked about you behind your back. Most of them less kind than Akaashi was," Kuroo grimaced. "all that guy wanted to do was praise you behind your back. Which I mean, was cute but incredibly sappy. It was kinda gross."  
  
All those years the people Bokuto had had crushes on... secretly bad talked him? The thought of it hurt quite honestly, but Kuroo wouldn't make something like that up just to mess with him. More than that, the thought that Akaashi was once again an outlier to that common thread if he was to believe Kuroo (which he did) was both a huge comfort and relief.  
  
"So," Bokuto started hesitantly, rocking back and forth idly in place. "what exactly did they say about me then?"  
  
Kuroo looked reluctant to answer at first. "You sure you want to know?" He waited for a determined nod from the ace before continuing. "Alright, well I've heard that you were intimidating-"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Kinda loud and obnoxious,"  
  
"What? Who said that?!"  
  
"I tried to warn you," Kuroo sighed.  "Oh. Yeah, also difficult to deal with is another thing I've heard."  
  
Bokuto whined loudly. "Ok, I get it! You're enjoying this way too much you know."  
  
"Oh please trust me, I am not enjoying this. A bit." He ran a hand through his messy bedhead. "But, you're my friend so you deserve to know that Akaashi didn't say anything like that. It's was all 'Bokuto-san's such a kind person, Bokuto-san's so much fun to be around, Bokuto-san damn has he always been that built because amen' and that was only the start of it."  
  
All of this was way too much at once for him. Earlier he'd been convinced that he'd done something yesterday to make Akaashi hate him and now he was finding out that all his old crushes had been secretly talking smack about him behind his back and that Akaashi was the only one saying anything positive. That was certainly a turn of events he didn't expect.  
  
"Wait when you say they all said stuff like that do you mean-"  
  
"All of them, Bokuto. Some were nicer than others but if they seriously thought I would want to go out with someone who talks like that about my friends they're sorely mistaken."  
  
Bokuto held up a hand to stop him. "Wait, don't tell me _that's_ why you never accepted any of those confessions? Because of me?"  
  
"Yeah?" Kuroo said slowly, trying to tell if Bokuto was being serious or not with the question. "Why would I want to date someone like that? What, would you go out with someone who shit talks your best friend?- the answer better be no."  
  
He didn't respond for a moment as the information sunk in. Kuroo had given up so many- and he means _many_ -potential chances at having a happy relationship all because of him without even thinking twice about it. Big, fat tears welled in Bokuto's eyes at the sentiment, the sight of which left Kuroo startled.  
  
"H-hey, what're you crying for?!"  
  
Faster than he could properly react to it, Bokuto clamped a strong hand on Kuroo's shoulder, tears falling messily through ugly sobs. "Kuroo! You did that all this time? You've given up so many potential relationships because of me what the fuck that's too much!"  
  
Kuroo made an attempt to pry Bokuto off of him but as usual was unsuccessful. "Are you saying you'd have preferred me to go out with them even after hearing that? Really Bokuto, what kind of person do you think I am?"  
  
"Shut up I'm trying to have a moment with you here!"  
  
"Well wrap it up before your boyfriend sees you sniffling like a big baby! I'm surprised he hasn't gotten here yet to be honest." He snapped, glancing at the clock on his desk desperately.  
  
Bokuto rubbed away his tears, blinking blearily at him. "W-wha? What're you talking about, I don't have a boyfriend?"  
  
Kuroo snorted. "Yeah from what you've told me I wouldn't be surprised, but lucky for you he seems just as into you as you are him so I doubt he'll be turned off that easily." He waited for a response before soon realizing he wasn't about to get one by Bokuto's lost expression.  
  
"...You still have no clue what I was talking about do you?"  
  
Bokuto nodded stiffly. Kuroo sighed. "Figures. You probably forgot how I mentioned earlier that Akaashi said he wanted to come over to talk about something with me too, right?"  
  
The color instantaneously drained from his face as the realization sunk in. "Shit! Shit shit shiiit what do you mean he's coming here?!"  
  
"Uh, that he's coming. Here. And should be soon too since he said it'd only take about, oh twenty minuets maybe?"  
  
Bokuto ran his hands down his face disparagingly. "So why did you invite me here before then? I don't want Akaashi to see me like this!" Kuroo whacked him in the back of his head, effectively shutting him up.  
  
"Will you calm it. I just didn't want to deal with this shojo romance crap ok, so I put matters into my own hands. My work here's already halfway done since you know he's into you and not me now so all you gotta do is fix your royal fuck up from whatever went down yesterday."

Bokuto grabbed fistfuls of his half styled hair. "Oh god, wait are you telling me I accidentally turned him down then?"

"What? What're you talking about?"

"Yesterday!" he yelled, throwing his hands up. "I... I thought he wanted some advice on how to ask you out but he found me out and kept saying stuff about rejecting him and-"

Bokuto slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands. "That's why he was so upset...I'm an asshole."

Kuroo moved to sit next to him and patted Bokuto on the back. "Hey, what're you despairing for? You know he likes you now, just go and fix things up when he gets here."  
  
"Yeah but-" Bokuto faltered, his voice unsteady. "I don't know, I mean I know you said he likes me and all but in the end it's kind of hard to believe."  
  
If looks could kill Bokuto would've been dead where he sat, nervously playing with his shirt next to Kuroo from the way said boy was glaring at him. Kuroo exhaled slowly. "Ok, I see you're not going to believe me or anyone for that matter unless you hear it from the source himself so-"  
  
"Tetsuro! Akaashi here says he's come to see you."  
  
Both boys froze. Bokuto sent panicked looks at Kuroo, silently freaking out. "Hurry up and hide before he sees you!"  
  
"Where?!"  
  
"I don't know the closet or something! Just go!" Kuroo hastily shoved Bokuto in the general direction of the closet despite his protests of 'you know how tough it was for me to get out of there in the first place?!'. He closed the door in Bokuto's face before he was able to complain further.  
  
"Come in!" Kuroo called out, flopping into his desk chair so hard the force spun him around. Bokuto watched through the gap in the door with baited breath as Akaashi stepped into the room, looking more awkward and out of place than he'd ever seen him.  
  
If he was on to the fact that Bokuto was there, Akaashi didn't lead onto it. He shifted from foot to foot in front of Kuroo, hands pulling and cracking his fingers being a tell he was less composed than he appeared. Bokuto had figured out that from their few brief meetings that Akaashi avoided direct eye contact and fiddled endlessly with whatever he could get his hands on when he was nervous or unsettled.  
  
"Kuroo-san."  
  
Kuroo sent him a two fingered salute. "Akaashi. Nice to see you, sorry to be frank here but you look like shit."  
  
"Really. I feel like it so thank you for confirming my appearance matches." Akaashi sighed tiredly. "May I sit?"  
  
Bokuto held his breath as Akaashi sat down on the bed just feet away from where he was hiding. He really had to give it to Kuroo for remaining so calm in this situation. Had their roles been reversed, Bokuto would have given him away before Akaashi had even made it into the room. Yet there Kuroo was, remaining calm as ever like his best friend wasn't hiding from his crush in the closet.  
  
"So let's just cut to the chase here. What was it you wanted to talk with me about?" Kuroo leaned forward with interest, watching Akaashi carefully while the other boy collected his thoughts.  
  
From where he was hiding Bokuto couldn't see his expression, but if he had to guess what kind of face Akaashi was making it'd be something similar to the one he had just before their fight. Maybe fight. He still wasn't sure what to call it with how one sided the whole affair seemed at the time.  
  
"It's...about Bokuto-san." Akaashi started carefully.  
  
"Uh. Yeah, you said, so I figured as much. What, did something happen between you two?"  
  
Akaashi flinched at the question. He sighed deeply. "Sort of. I...kind of blew up at him yesterday. Maybe I was getting mixed signals and misunderstood something but he kept on talking about you and it really bothered me-"  
  
"Hold on, I think I need some context here. It bothered you that my best friend was taking about me?"  
  
He shook his head. "No- well, yes, but not because of that." Akaashi sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Bokuto-san's a really nice person."  
  
Whatever expression Akaashi was making must have surprised Kuroo to make him sit up a little straighter with a now serious expression. "Yeah, he is. Is that what's wrong?"  
  
Akaashi didn't respond. Kuroo was about to repeat his question when he finally shook his head again. "It's not really his fault. I don't think I'd have it in me to blame him for that." Akaashi laughed humorlessly. "How can someone be too nice after all?"  
  
"He," Akaashi cleared his throat, forcing his voice to stay level. "kept talking about you like he was trying to set us up, and he didn't seem comfortable meeting me alone at first. He said it was fine but from the way he acted I could tell something wasn't right."  
  
"I think I might have been too forward, and Bokuto-san was trying to reject me in a roundabout sort of way to not hurt my feelings, but he was being so nice about it... I just wanted him to get it over with and turn me down already so I got angry at him."  
  
There was a hint of regret in his voice and Bokuto wanted nothing more than to burst out of the closet right then and tell him it was alright, that there was nothing to feel bad about. That he would never knowingly reject him in any way, shape, or form. As if reading his thoughts, Kuroo sent a subtle warning glare at the closet. _Wait a little longer_ he wordlessly said.  
  
"You got pissed...because he didn't reject you harshly enough?" Kuroo said slowly. "You're not some kind of masochist are you?"  
  
Akaashi glared- or Bokuto assumed he glared if Kuroo putting his hands up in surrender was enough of a hint -at him, effectively shutting Kuroo up. "No, I'm not. But I might as well be." he sighed deeply. "I don't think I've ever met anyone like him. I don't want to just give up, as stupid as it sounds."  
  
"It's not that stupid." Kuroo smiled fondly. "Bokuto's a pretty weird guy-" _Hey! I'm still here you know!_ "-but I can vouch for the fact that he's actually pretty cool when it counts."  
  
Bokuto had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from enthusiastically responding to the unexpected complement.  
  
"He really is," Akaashi visibly relaxed. "that's why I don't want to just let him go. We haven't known each other that long but I already love the feeling I get when I'm with him. Oh, maybe that was a bit too much."  
  
Kuroo waved the worry off. "Nah. But you must really like him if you're still willing to keep trying after this."  
  
"Of course," Akaashi said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "if I didn't, I know I'd regret it for the rest of my life."  
  
"Even if he ends up rejecting you?"  
  
"Even then."  
  
"So you really like him?"  
  
"Yes! How many times do I have to say it?" Akaashi was getting more and more exasperated.  
  
"So who do you like again?" Kuroo sent a quick grin in Bokuto's direction.  
  
"Bokuto-san."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Bokuto-san!"  
  
"Just one more time, to get it through that thick skull of his."  
  
"I like Bokuto-san, alright! I'm in love with him even, are you happy now?!"  
  
Kuroo got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the closet, effectively blocking any view Bokuto previously had. He knocked on the door twice. "Ecstatic. Alright, did any of that get through to you?"  
  
Bokuto slid the door open wordlessly and stepped out. He stared widely at Akaashi who stared fearfully back. Akaashi glanced between the two of them.  
  
"Ok what is this?" He demanded, eyes narrowed accusingly at Kuroo before turning them on Bokuto with visible hurt instead. "Are you two trying to make fun of me or something?"  
  
Bokuto quickly stepped up in front of him, hands nearly reaching out to grab Akaashi's before decidedly drawing back. "No! I- I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
Akaashi looked to Kuroo for an explanation but only got a sweeping gesture to Bokuto. He shut his eyes tight, took in a steadying breath in and braced himself.  
  
"I... I have something to tell you." Akaashi tried once more to take a deep breath in to calm himself. " I- I like you, Bokuto-san. I've liked you since the day we met."  
  
When a reply didn't come, Akaashi had to force his eyes open and was startled by the downright overjoyed look Bokuto was giving him. It took every bit of willpower he had in him to keep a straight face with how flushed it must have been judging by the sudden heat that flooded it. This wasn't a definite acceptance yet after all.  
  
"Same! I mean- I like you too! Ever since I first met you." Bokuto blurted out, all too eager to get his feelings out before anything could stop him.

Everything in that moment felt so surreal, even after hearing all of what Kuroo said, it just felt too good to be reality. Bokuto had to hold himself back from the urge to slap himself in an attempt to wake up from this fantasy. Even if it was one though, it had definitely taken place as his new favorite and there was no way he was ready to give it up already.  
  
Akaashi's unreadable expression broke to pieces. It wasn't all at once or bit by bit, instead it was a gradual change as it melted away to a surprised yet awed look that Bokuto wished for nothing more than to save all to himself forever. His blush had spread from his hairline all the way to his neck to make a pretty pink color overtake his normally pale skin. There was no reason with the mix of early evening sun mixed with the mediocre lighting of Kuroo's room that should have given any indication to Akaashi's dark eye's color. If anything it just made it a darker and murkier mix of black, blue, and the little hint of green. Even so, somehow Bokuto could distinctly tell how they sparkled without any sort of guard or filter. Even without a color to assign to them it was definitely the most gorgeous he'd even seen them.  
  
He's not sure how long they drew on the moment exactly, nor did he really care. The best and most reassuring part of that statement was that without a shadow of a doubt did Bokuto think Akaashi shared it.  
  
"You know your eye's are gonna dry up if you keep staring like that. Also, if you two are planning on making out or cuddling and generally being all gross and cutesy, could you take it back to Bokuto's place and not in my room?"  
  
Sometimes he really did wonder why he was friends with Kuroo.  
  
Then again, if it weren't for him who knows how long the horribly unnecessary string of misunderstandings between him and Akaashi would have been strung out for. So he supposed Kuroo had his good points too, even if they were also occasionally terrible at reading the situation. Bokuto would get him back for this later though. Right now, all he wanted to focus on was the amazing person standing in front of him and the exponential amount of warm feelings he made Bokuto feel with the certainty that this time they were returned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is why there isn't a slow burn tag on this fic ^^
> 
> unfortunately since i ended up making the chapters a lot longer than id initially planned, this is the last one i had pre written so next chapter may be a little late. that doesnt mean i still wont try to finish it on time though
> 
> as always thanks so much for reading and giving me feedback! i really appreciate it even if i dont always respond(mostly bc i dont know what to say in return haha) i read all of them so please feel free to leave a comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to do an ore monogatari au for a while, i just didn't know what couple to do it with
> 
> and then i remembered this scene (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9B8j6m-qmHI) and imagined bokuro so now we're here
> 
> feel free to comment, tell me what you think and thanks for reading!!


End file.
